


The Trip

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Just an what if story. Trying out different writing ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an imaginary what if story I created.

"This is nice, being able to get away for a week." The gentleman said 

"Yep, Mom is going to be shocked as hell, but it will be funny." she said with a soft giggle. "I've made arrangements for my grandparents to pick us up from the airport. We will be staying at their farm during our visit. You are going to love it. My parents only know to come to the farm for dinner. So they don't suspect anything. Also be ready for lots of fangirling from my Mom and sister." She leaned over to the gentleman and gave him a soft kiss and chuckled at his reaction.

Just a hour later, they were leaving the gate area when the girl saw her grandparents. She rushed over to them to give them hugs. She then turned to them to give introductions to the gentleman with her.

"Grandma and Grandpa, this is my boyfriend Kihyun. Kihyun this is my Grandparents. Pat and Karen." Kihyun shook hands with both of them while giving a slight bow. They then grabbed their luggage and headed out the car. It was a two hour drive to the farm from the airport. The trip was enjoyable and filled with laughing and talking. 

"Grandpa, is the 4-wheeler running yet?"

"Yep its running and ready. I figured you would want to ride now that the weather is nice."

They continue on their way but end up stopping in town to eat. Kylie got excited seeing that they were stopping at Applebee's to eat. Karen sees that Kihyun is a bit nervous so asks him if he was okay with here or wanted somewhere else to eat. Kylie just laughs.

"Grandma, he's fine with here. He is just nervous about the fact he can go somewhere without being swamped with people watching his every move." She then turns to Kihyun. "You wont need your mask here. I doubt anyone would recognize you here and if anyone did, its just a couple people."

They go in and get their table. While talking they learn that Kihyun is a Kpop idol so they don't get much privacy in public. He is surprised at how friendly everyone is. Lots of people stop and talk to Pat quite a bit and say friendly hellos. Kylie explains this is just how country life is. Pat said he needed to go to the store before heading home and asked if there was anything special they wanted for any meals. They finally headed home after getting everything they needed at the store. Kihyun was surprised that it was another twenty minute drive to the house. There was nothing between the town and the farm besides a lot of fields and some other houses. 

They finally make it to the top of the hill where the house is at. Kihyun stands and looks around at the beautiful scenery around him. This will definitely be a nice break away from his busy schedule. He asks Kylie about the smaller building at the bottom of the hill. She explained that was where her uncle and his family lived. They get inside and get settled. Pat starts working on getting everything ready for dinner. Kylie explained to her grandpa that Kihyun is the one who cooks in the dorm. He asks what everyone is going to eat while they were here, she laughed and said that Kihyun cooked plenty for them to reheat and they also have a lot of delivery services the boys can get. 

Some time goes by and suddenly Pat and Karen's dog Dusty starts barking. Pat comments that must mean the kids are here. Kylie grabs Kihyun's hand and they head off to the bedroom to hide. They hear voices as people come in and get settled. A few minutes go by and Kylie decides to come out, knowing the others were settled and catching up in the living room. She whispers to Kihyun to stay out of site for a moment as she walks in. There is a loud scream as Kylie is rushed into a hug by who only Kihyun can assume is her mom. Another girl, who looks like a very young version of Kylie also rushes to hug her. After a minute of talks and giggles, Kylie finally gets them to all sit down.

"Mom, I have someone for you guys to meet. I brought my boyfriend with me for this visit." Kylie then goes around the corner to bring out Kihyun. As he steps around the corner, there is a super high shrill and scream. 

"OMG your dating Kihyun?????" Anya pipes up. Kylie starts laughing, her mom is just sitting there like a deer in the headlights. Kihyun hears a guys voice suddenly in the room.

"Chill Anya" then looks over at him. "Kihyun, as in Monsta X?"

Kylie chuckles and  nods. She introduces properly Kihyun to her parents and sister. Her dad Jim, Mom Dee and little sister Anya. After some talking and settling down, Kihyun learns that Kylie's mom and sister love Kpop and Monsta X is one of their three favorite groups. Her dad only knows cause the girls keep making him watch it, which makes everyone laugh. Jim did admit that he enjoyed the song Hero. After the shock of everything, they quite enjoyed their dinner together. By the end of the evening Dee and Anya got a couple selcas with Kihyun and promised him, they wouldn't be posted.

A couple days later, the weather was nice and warm that Kylie decided she wanted to go on a picnic. With her grandpa's help they got a nice light picnic basket meal put together. Kylie got the 4 wheeler pack with the basket and a couple blankets while Kihyun finished getting ready. As they were getting ready to go out the door, Pat told them the back 5 acres was cleared out now and it would be quiet and secluded there. Kihyun must of had a strange look on his face causing Pat to laugh.

After the short ride on the 4 wheeler to the back acres, they got the blankets out and the picnic set up. Kihyun asked about the comment from her grandpa.

"Grandpa isn't dumb Kihyun, he knows what we want to do." she started laughing 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours went by and they decided to head back to the house. Kihyun's ear turn bright red when Pat asked how he enjoyed the picnic. The next day Kylie decided to surprise Kihyun with a trip to St. Joe to see the art museum and visit the mall. Kihyun really enjoyed the few hours roaming the museum without being hounded by fans and press. The mall was really fun, they were laughing and enjoying themselves, when they suddenly heard Kylie's name being called out. Kylie looked up and saw that it was her cousin Joy and her son Erik, who was about nine. Kylie hugged her and gave introductions. They walked along the mall more, talking and catching up. Soon they came up to the arcade that was in the mall. Kylie gave Erik and Kihyun money and told them to go have fun in the arcade while the girls talked. The boys both grinned and took off to the arcade.

"He is gorgeous, where did you catch him at Ky?" gushed Joy 

Kylie just laughed. She explained how she had been working in Korea as a chef and nutritionist for a company called Starship Ent. That about three years ago one trainee asked her for some classes to help his group out, so she provided him several private classes as they could fit in. During this time they discovered how much they liked each other so they quietly dated a few times. About a year later he ended up debuting with a group so they couldn't do anything, by this time the company had found out about them. Luckily the company decided since they had done well keeping it under wraps and out of the media for so long they would let them continue to date. Provided it didn't interfere with anything, with this Kylie came up with the idea of being their personal chef and nutritionist. This allowed her to be with them while on tour, on promotions and if seen entering their dorm, it was a viable reason. 

So for almost three years everything was going fine. She got to know the other band members, and they all cared for her like a sister and there was never any indication in the media about them dating. As far as anyone knew, she was always around to make sure they ate well, especially since Wonho always worked out a lot and worried about his nutrition the most. The problem came about two weeks ago, when  they just happened to accidently wear their matching opal earrings and it was noticed by the netizens. Worried about any backlash they came here for a week visit, while the company prepared statements, but from what she has seen online Monbebe's were not upset as they thought.

Joy suddenly gasped. "You mean your dating one of those Kpop people your mom is always gushing about the past year?"

Kylie started giggling "Yep and he happens to be one of her bias' even. Should of seen her face when I introduced him to everyone."

Joy starts laughing also. "That would of been a sight to see." Kylie just nodded her head, unable to talk from laughing. Suddenly Erik and Kihyun showed up. Erik was going on about the stuff animal that Kihyun helped him win. It was finally time for them to all head home. Kihyun and Kylie had a very early morning to head to the airport for their flight back to Korea. Kylie's family saw them off at the airport, her grandpa kept telling Kihyun to bring the rest of the group next time, he would make sure everyone has somewhere to stay and they would go to Kansas City for American BBQ. Kihyun said he would definitely  let the others know and will work something out with the company. He said the others would enjoy being here in the country away from prying eyes. 

They found that the whole group was at the airport waiting to see them. After hugs and greetings from everyone, Kylie asked about any news on the scandal. They got into the van to head to the dorm before they started talking. Come to find out, the only real backlash from it all wasn't the fact Kihyun was dating. In fact Kylie had become very popular. The backlash was the fact more groups don't have their own personal chef/ nutritionist to keep everyone healthy. Kihyun then talked about the trip and how Kylie's grandpa wants the whole group to come out and he will take them to American BBQ. Everyone got excited for that idea of a trip. They plan on talking to the company to see if they could go next summer for a couple weeks. 

 


End file.
